San Gabriel Mission High School
| authority = | religion = Roman Catholic | oversight = | affiliation = | superintendent = | trustee = | founder = | president = | head of school = | headteacher = | headmaster = | head_label = | head = | chairperson = | principal = Marielle Sallo | viceprincipal = | asst principal = | dean = | administrator = | rector = | chaplain = | director = | custodian = | staff = | ranking = | faculty = | teaching_staff = | roll = | MOE = | ceeb = | school code = | LEA = | ofsted = | testaverage = | testname = | national_ranking = | avg_class_size = | ratio = | SAT = | ACT = | type = Private | gender = Girls | system = | fees = | tuition = | endowment = | grades = 9-12 | campus = | campus size = | campus type = | athletics = | conference = | slogan = | song = | fightsong = | motto = | motto_translation = | accreditation = Western Association of Schools and Colleges International Baccalaureate | rival = | mascot = | mascot image = | sports = | patron = | team_name = Lady Pioneers | nickname = | colors = Green and White | Rival = | publication = | newspaper = | established = 1949 | status = | closed = | alumni = | nobel_laureates = | enrollment = | enrollment_as_of = | grade9 = | grade10 = | grade11 = | grade12 = | other_grade_label = | other = | communities = | feeders = | free_label = | free_text = | free_label1 = Dean of Women | free_text1 = Angela Mastantuono | free_label2 = Director of Marketing and Admissions | free_text2 = Belinda Resendez | free_label3 = | free_text3 = | free_label4 = | free_text4 = | free_label5 = | free_text5 = | footnotes = | picture = | homepage = }} San Gabriel Mission High School, the "School with a Mission," is an all-girls Catholic College Preparatory http://www.sgmhs.org/ high school located on the grounds of the fourth mission of California, which was founded in 1771 by Franciscan priests and often used by Junipero Serra as his headquarters. It is located in the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Los Angeles. Their Mission statement is: History San Gabriel Mission High School is a Catholic College Preparatory high school, located on the grounds of the historic fourth mission of California, which was founded in 1771 by Franciscan priests. The Claretians began administration of the parish in 1908. The idea for the high school began in the mid-40’s and was the “vision of Father J. Nuevo, C.M.F., Mission San Gabriel pastor. With the need for a high school and the support of his parishioners, Father Nuevo had collected a sizable $245,000 toward the realization of the project.” He was transferred in 1948 and his successor, Eugene Herran, C.M.F. “only enjoyed a pastorate for a few months, as his success in dealing with the complexities of the new school building project resulted in his election as General Treasurer of the Claretian Fathers.” On January 16, 1949, the groundbreaking ceremonies took place. San Gabriel Mission High School opened in September 1949 as a co-institutional school, under the direction of the Claretians and Dominican Sisters of Mission San Jose. The new school quickly began to establish its identity by keeping its connection with Mission’s historical tradition, by choosing “Pioneers” as the school name. When the Claretians withdrew from the school, San Gabriel Mission High School became solely an all-girls’ school in the fall of 1971. Celebrating over 65 years of academic excellence, San Gabriel Mission High School is a place “Where we honor our past as we envision our future.” International Baccalaureate World School Diploma Programme In 2014, San Gabriel Mission High School became an authorized International Baccalaureate World School, Diploma Programme and the only all-girls school in the San Gabriel Valley with these credentials. San Gabriel Mission High School received authorization to implement the International Baccalaureate Diploma Programme on January 30, 2014. The International Baccalaureate was established in 1968 and is recognized worldwide. Currently, 2,641 schools (globally) have earned IBDP authorization. San Gabriel Mission High School is one of eleven all-girl schools in the United States recognized as an IBDP school. Academics San Gabriel Mission High School offers thirteen Advanced Placement (AP) courses, in which students who earn qualifying scores can obtain college credit, and multiple Honors courses. In addition to AP and Honors courses, students have the option to enroll in an independent International Baccalaureate course even though they are not IBDP Candidates. Demographics The current student population consists of 250 girls representing six countries. Traditions San Gabriel Mission High School maintains a connection to its historic past through the following traditions that are continued to the present day: *Class Day: Each May, the student body gathers to celebrate their respective class identity and honor the graduating class as they embark on their journey as alumni. *Dominican Day: In the Spring semester, San Gabriel Mission High School holds a walk-a-thon that encompasses the Mission district in order to commemorate the school’s Dominican identity. The day begins with a special mass and includes a block party with carnival games and food. Additionally, local Catholic elementary schools are invited to join in the festivities and raise money for the Dominican sisters. *Living Rosary: Every year, the graduating class forms a living rosary, with each class member representing a rosary bead, around the student body in honor of Mary. Sports San Gabriel Mission High School has an excellent and extensive sports program enthusiastically supported by the Parent's Athletic Booster Club. As a member of the California Interscholastic Federation (CIF), the governing body for high school sports in the state of California, San Gabriel Mission High School is a member of the Horizon League. Sports at San Gabriel Mission High School include: *Basketball *Cross-Country *Soccer *Softball *Track and Field *Volleyball Clubs Clubs at San Gabriel Mission High School include: *Drama Club *Girls Athletic Association (GAA) *International Club *Justice Action at Mission (JAM) *Key Club *Math and Science Club (MASC) *National Honor Society (NHS) *Student Government *Student Marketing Team *Veritas Campus Ministry *Yearbook In addition to the clubs offered above, students have the opportunity to start new clubs. Alma Mater Fling out that vibrant spirit of Mission High Our loyalty to you will brighten the sky We pledge our full alliance, Placing reliance, Shouting defiance; :Alma Mater! Our hearts are filled with courage keeping us true Spreading our fame and fair name we dare and do And homeward turn with burning love and zeal :Dear Alma Mater; :Mission High! Notable alumni * Kenny Loggins - (1966) American singer and songwriter. See also * Mission San Gabriel Arcángel Notes and references External links * Category:Roman Catholic secondary schools in Los Angeles County, California Category:Educational institutions established in 1949 Category:Dominican schools in the United States Category:Girls' schools in California Category:San Gabriel, California Category:1949 establishments in California Category:International Baccalaureate schools in California Category: Catholic secondary schools in California